A known practice is for the liquid component to be transferred from the liquid container to the mixing space in the bone cement mixer by being sucked out from the liquid container into the mixing space. This entails suction by means of vacuum generated in the mixing space by a suction source connected to the bone cement mixer.
Although such vacuum suction has been found to work satisfactorily, it is possible to speed up and improve the mixing of the powder and liquid components.